


The Dice of Doom

by GeekMom13



Series: Tumblr prompts [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Daddy Kink, M/M, Praise Kink, Roleplay, Sex talks, Spanking, Tentacles Mentioned, but no nudity, very kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 10:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/GeekMom13
Summary: When Otabek was put in charge of the bachelor party, he had been given strict instructions not to allow Phichit any input.Unfortunately… Yuuri had the same sense of humor.Which is why all the couples were currently gathered in a cabin in the woods, staring at two very large 20 sided dice. One of them had a bunch of pictures of couples in different sexual positions. The other had kinks on it.Yuuri was sipping his champagne and giving Phichit a high five.





	The Dice of Doom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crownedcirce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownedcirce/gifts).



> Set in the same universe as Baby Shark. Blame Punk for all of this, and Panda for the assist

When Otabek was put in charge of the bachelor party, he had been given  _ strict _ instructions not to allow Phichit _ any _ input.

Unfortunately… Yuuri had the same sense of humor.

Which is why all the couples were currently gathered in a cabin in the woods, staring at two very large 20 sided dice. One of them had a bunch of pictures of couples in different sexual positions. The other had kinks on it. 

Yuuri was sipping his champagne and giving Phichit a high five.

“So, you said this was a game for all of us?”

Yuuri laughed, “Yup.”

Yuri was glaring at the dice, “Nope.” 

“Oh, come on. You haven’t even heard the rules yet.”

Yuri swung his glare to Yuuri.

“It’s simple. We all stay dressed, and each couple will roll the dice, get into the position and act out the kink.” 

JJ poked at the one with the positions, looking at some of the sides, “and we determine a winner  _ how exactly? _ ”

“It’s like a drinking game. Everybody wins!”

Yuri was still glaring at the dice as he was outvoted. Even his traitor of a fiance hopped on the idea, “Fine.” 

Yuuri was the first to volunteer and he and Victor ended up mimicking a blow job standing up with Yuuri on his knees, rolling a  _ Spanking _ on the other die. He smacked Victor hard and almost knocked them both over. 

Yuri snorted and accepted that maybe it was an okay game. 

Victor passed the dice to the next couple- Seung-Gil and Otabek. Otabek downed the beer he was drinking and rolled them both when Seung-Gil waved off the offer to roll. 

“So, cowboy and… marking?”

Seung-Gil once again waved Otabek on, this time having him crawl on the floor to be straddled as they left hickeys on each other’s wrists. 

Christophe and Masumi were next and barely let Otabek sit up before declaring, “Octopus and ooooo. Role Play… What should we do?” 

Phichit was the quickest (and loudest) to suggest, “Tentacle monster and it’s victim! Christophe would definitely want to put all his tentacles in you, Masumi.”

“And I would enjoy it,” Masumi smirked, pecking Chris on the cheek before pulling them both up to stand.

Masumi sat on the floor, letting Christophe get into position before he started to pretend to latch on, making noises as he peeled his fake tentacles away from Christophe’s skin, “But today, you accept  _ my _ tentacles. Such a naughty human, wandering into my cave.”

Christophe laughed, feigning innocence “I didn’t know!”

“Sure you didn’t,” more noises, “I know what the signs say, little human.” 

“No! I swear!” 

Phichit was laughing as Christophe faked an escape attempt, “Okay, okay, I think that’s enough! It’s Leo and Ji’s turn!” 

Leo picked up the kink die and pushed the position one to Ji, “We got praise kink and missionary…” 

JJ laughed at that, “So, normal Friday night for you two!” 

Ji blushed but followed Leo over to lay over him, leaning to whisper in his ear.

“Nope, only counts if we can hear it!” Victor shouted.

Ji narrowed his eyes in Victors direction before pushing up and starting, “I still wonder how you’re mine, Leo. I am in awe every time I see you like this. Your body is so willing to accept me, so ready to moan for me. That look you get as I slowly push in for the first time- so handsome, and it’s all for me. Sometimes I want to take a photo and post it for the world to see and feel jealous of what I have, but then I realize I don’t want anyone else to know how you look when you are out of your mind from my teasing-”

Seung-Gil cleared his throat, “okay, who’s next?” 

Ji blushed as he pulled away from Leo, helping him off the floor. 

The dice were passed around for a bit, everyone getting a few laughs as they got more and more tipsy. The third time the dice made it into the hands of Yuri and JJ, they rolled  _ Daddy _ and  _ 69. _

JJ smiled and crawled to the floor, patting his lap with a grin. Yuri rolled his eyes and muttered about JJ being lucky he was hot. 

Once Yuri had perched himself right over JJ’s crotch, he smirked up to Phichit, “Oh Daddy, that feels amazing. Yes Daddy,  _ right there _ oh, fuck, yes, yes,” he was still looking right at Phichit as he faked his moans and wiggled a little.

JJ made a noise under him, blushed and mumbling in French. 

Yuri braced on JJ’s thighs, pulling up enough to see his face, chanting  _ Daddy _ a few times before, “DADDY SHARK DO DO DO DO DO DO!” 

The rest of the group was split between joining in on the song and laughing hysterically, as Yuri danced along to the song, barely keeping from laughing himself.

**Author's Note:**

> [My writing discord server. Feel free to join there.](https://discord.gg/VJfABXv)  
>  OR  
> [Visit me on Tumblr. I take requests, talk headcanons and generally geek out over everything.](https://geekmom13.tumblr.com/)


End file.
